ultimate_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Parker
Peter Benjamin Parker (ピーター・ベンジャミン・パーカー, Pītā Benjamin Pākā), also commonly known as "Spider-Man" (スパイダーマン, Supaidāman), is fictional character and one of the protagonists of the ''Marvel'' series. He is everyone's favorite web-slinging, wall-crawling "menace" of New York, or so J. Jonah Jameson would have you believe. Juggling his life in High School with his hero life isn't as easy as it seems, especially with constant bullying from a certain High School jock and criticism from a "100-foot-tall cranky pants". But S.H.I.E.L.D. decides to make his life a whole lot more complicated by offering him a spot on a team of teenage superheroes, and a chance to become the Ultimate Spider-Man. Spider-Man is the leader of multiple teams, including his first team comprised of Nova, White Tiger, Power Man, and Iron Fist. He later led a group of inter-dimensional Spider-Men and various combinations of teams made from new recruits and old friends. He is even currently a reserve member of the Avengers. "It took me a while to realize it, but I couldn't have become the Ultimate Spider-Man, until I learned how to be the Ultimate Peter Parker." :—Spider-Man. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Drake Bell (English), Drake Bell (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance As Peter Parker As Spider-Man As Spider-Man, Peter wears a skin-tight body suit, which both conceals his identity and provides additional protection. While he can choose one of several suits, they are all spider-themed, and generally have a red, black, and blue color palette with white teardrop shaped eyepieces. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Hazel * Age: 23 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'11" * Weight: 167 lbs. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Mary Jane Watson * Splinter Hamato ** Leonardo Hamato ** Raphael Hamato ** Donatello Hamato ** Michelangelo Hamato * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Director Nick Fury * Spider-Man's Classic Team ** White Tiger ** Iron Fist ** Power Man ** Nova * New Warriors ** Cloak ** Dagger ** Squirrel Girl ** Triton ** Ka-Zar ** Zabu * Web-Warriors ** Agent Venom ** Iron Spider ** Scarlet Spider ** Spider-Woman ** Kid Arachnid * Avengers ** Iron Man ** Giant-Man * S.M.A.S.H. ** Hulk ** She-Hulk ** Red Hulk ** Skaar ** A-Bomb Family * Richard Parker (father, deceased) * Mary Parker (mother, deceased) * Ben Parker (uncle, deceased) * May Parker (aunt, deceased) * Multiverse Counterparts ** Spider-Girl ** Spider-Ham ** Spider-Man 2099 ** Spider-Man Noir ** Spyder-Knight Neutral * Sable International ** Silver Sable * Deadpool * Lizard * Black Cat * Wraith Rivals Enemies * HYDRA * A.I.M. * Ultron * Doctor Doom * Green Goblin * The Maggia ** Tombstone ** Hammerhead * Kingpin * Sinister Six ** Doctor Octopus ** Mister Negative ** Electro ** Rhino ** Vulture ** Scorpion * Kingpin * Sandman * Shocker * Kraven the Hunter * Mysterio * Inner Demons * Foot Clan ** Shredder ** Baxter Stockman Powers and Abilities Powers Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early history Peter Parker grew up in Forest Hills, Queens, with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He was left with them after his real parents' death, knowing very little about them. He had a normal nerdy kid life, being the best friend of Mary Jane, when they were 5 and decided to run away forever but weren't allowed to cross the street. He developed feelings for her when they got older. Like when they were 12 they tried to get "serious" with a kiss which ended badly, so they decided to simply remain friends, however they've shown to still retain some lingering feelings for each other in their later years, even admitting her to be the "girl of his dreams". He even had his own personal bully; Flash Thompson, who liked to stuff him in a locker since childhood. In High School he befriended Harry Osborn, the son of billionaire scientist Norman Osborn. He gave Peter a ride in his limousine one day while he was trapped out in the rain. They have been friends ever since. Peter Parker had a normal nerdy kid life, being the best friend of Mary Jane and Harry. He even had his own personal bully; Flash Thompson. Because of his rotten luck of being bitten by at least one animal on any of his school field trips, he ended up being bitten by one of Oscorp's Genetically-Altered Spider, giving him his infamous spider powers. It was only after his surrogate father, Uncle Ben, died that he devoted himself to taking on the responsibility of a superhero, fighting crime and helping people. During his early career as Spider-Man, he came into contact with Electro, who he later claimed to have had difficulty with at first. He then joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Synopsis ''Spider-Man'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Spider-Man Wikipedia * Spider-Man Marvel Database * Spider-Man Ultimate Spider-Man Animated Series Wiki Notes & Trivia * Category:Characters